


Slightly Used Toy

by Blacwings



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacwings/pseuds/Blacwings
Summary: So a friend of mine wrote a Fic and my mind went to a dirty place and I had to write something.Original story: [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5609096/1/A-shiny-new-toy][Starting line from other story]"I guess he was giving me the first move. In an instant I was behind him with my blade on his back "I guess not...lets see how tenth squad captain-san trains his underlings. Shall we?" and to insult his squad would make sure he would fight back."
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Ichimaru Gin
Kudos: 1





	Slightly Used Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A shiny new toy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555727) by SilverPersimmons. 



Gin grinned as he had the eleventh squad fifth seat member trapped between his body and his blade. The poor boy had no place to retreat to. "If you struggle it will make this fight so much more enjoyable." The fox faced man whispered into Yumi's ear through his raven hair.

"How dare you, I swear I will make you pay for what you did to Hinamori-san!" Yumi screamed and struggled against the arms holding him. He knew that the former vice captain was stronger and had and incredible reatsu that could crush him if Gin wanted to.

"This is in the way" Gin muttered noticing the annoying eyesore of the Orange muffler around his neck that connected to the warmer on his arm. Skillfully Gin popped the button off and it flew into the sand at their feet. "Hmm this is nice you are very beautiful, I don't know if I'll be able to give you to Aizen-sama in one peace." Gin mused as he blew onto his captive's now bare neck. He enjoyed how Yumi flinched at the breeze. "Relax Aya-kun; I won't hurt you…much." Gin was going to enjoy this kind of game.

"Ah, no you can't!" Yumi screeched. He was very uncomfortable with the situation, he was very vulnerable. No one had gotten to him like this and rendered him defenseless, with the exception of Ikakku. He flinched as Gin gently breathed on his neck. "I'll kill you, I swear I will." Yumi wished that his zanpakuto wasn't to far away and that he could dispatch this bastard right here before anyone else could come along and join the fight.

It took Gin seconds to tie Yumi's arms behind his back into an uncomfortable but restraining position. "Perfect, ah Aya-kun shall we begin?" Gin released a small portion of his reatsu to make the boy feel the power that Gin clearly had over him. Gin slipped a slender hand through the folds in Yumi's robes, lightly brushing over his nipple. "It is quite chill outside, but it's warm in here" Gin lightly hummed into Yumi's neck just below is black hair. "Say does that bald fellow and you play this kind of game too?"

Blushing Yumi thought back to what Ikakku and him did just before he ran off on this dangerous mission. "Don't talk about him; you don't know anything… ah…" Yumi gasped as Gin found his tender nipple, his fingers were fucking cold! "Damn it" Yumi was trapped, and couldn't help think of Ikakku again. "I...ku... ah…no" Yumi felt the heat in his crotch getting worse. He hated having this man's hands on him and his lips working on his neck and earlobe.

Gin had begun nibbling on Yumi's earlobe and liked the responses he was getting. He let his hands wander lower gently yanking at the white sash that was holding the shinnigami's robes together. "There he is, ah its so sweet looking." Gin looked in awe as Yumi's partially erected cock peeked out from the black fabric that it was hiding in. Pacing around to look at Yumi from the front Gin sternly lowered Yumi onto a large gray slanted boulder jutting out from the sand. Gazing at the sight in front of him, Gin went in and examined Yumi's nipple to a great extent with his mouth pausing to play with the puckered flesh with his tongue.

Yumi now crushed between the rock and Gin, was lost in the pleasure and anger that filled his head. He couldn't help having a hard on and hating it with everything in his being. Bucking his hips as Gin grabbed his right nipple with his teeth and gently rolled it with his damn tongue. "Shit! Ah…"

"Beautiful, simply beautiful I see that you and baldy have been playing this game for a long time. How many times has he had you or maybe you had him?" Gin's fox faced expression never left him and he began to kiss Yumi roughly.

Yumi's cock twitched at the mention of Ikakku's name, a bead of pre-cum seeped out from the slit at the top of his penis and rolled down his shaft.

Gin was ready for more; he reached his hands around between the rock and the boy's sweet puckered ass and gave it a slow squeeze. He felt the boy shudder underneath his body and his own groin was reacting to the noises coming from the body beneath him. Slicking his fingers with Yumi's semen Gin pressed them into the swollen hole that was asking to be broken.

That was it Yumi was at his limit, he let out a low moan and bucked his hips up against the fabric and heat above him. Smearing more cum on Gin's white silk robes "Sstop please, I can't…" Yumi managed to whisper.

Since Yumi can for a fight Gin was ready to make him suffer and experience the lessons that Aizen-sama had taken the time to teach him. Gin ripped the robes from Yumi's shoulders and roughly turned the boy over so that his face was crushed into the rock and the top of his penis barely touched the cold stone. The captain loosened his own robes exposing his own bulging erection and plunged into the heat of the squirming enemy. He took no time in letting Yumi get used to having Gin's entire cock in him and began to thrust roughly.

"AH!" Yumi screamed into the rock as he was taken from behind and ravished. He was in so much pain and couldn't do a thing to stop it. "Please! AH, NO!" Yumi yelped.

He thought of Ikakku finding him broken and no longer fit to be cared for, at that moment with small pants he felt the warm flood of Gin's seed filling his insides.

"Unh!" With small grunts and a stream of kisses down Yumi's spine Gin climaxed and came in the nice little tight ass. He was satisfied, pulling out Gin admired as Yumi's body slumped into the sand since he was no longer being held in place. "Thank you Aya-kun, I enjoyed my self thoroughly. But as you know I can't let ya go. Aizen-sama is waiting and I think he'll like you." Using shinpou Gin carried Yumi off back to present his new slightly used toy to Aizen.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a friend's story.


End file.
